Best Friends No Longer
by Sprousey358
Summary: Renesmee realises she's falling in love with Jacob and gets him to ask her out... They get comfy together quickly... Not the best decision...
1. Chapter 1: Nessie's feelings

**Nessie POV **

We've been best friends since I was just a new-born. Because of early growth I can still remember our first conversation. It was my first birthday party, by the front door and he walked in. Carlisle had guessed that I was about 1 but I was actually about 6 months and I had already developed speech already.

"Wow, you look adorable" he said charmingly. "Who are you?" I was trying to find out who everyone was. "I'm Jacob. The greatest person in this room" I chuckled at that and now I know he is the greatest person I'll ever meet...

No. Shake it off Renesmee. I shouldn't be feeling like this about my closest friend. Jacob had told me about him and his pack imprinting but only told me about being there for me. When I saw some of the other wolves, I knew that it wasn't just that and it was because I was young, he wouldn't tell me the whole story. So I asked my mum and she said that it would get more serious when I got to 18 (my physical and mental age now). I should have been about 8-9 probably. Mum told me to wait for Jacob to choose to give me more information.

"Hey, beautiful"

I turned around to see Jake standing in the doorway, where he would move no further because of the smell.

"Hey, Jake. What are you doing here?" "Just here to see my lovely Nessie"

We both heard a growl from upstairs, mum, she hated what Jake called me. It reminded her of the Lochness monster. We both laughed.

"How are you?" "Fine just a little dizzy" "Too much worrying"

Had he guessed that I was thinking about the imprinting! Dad wouldn't have said anything, would he?

"Er, what do you mean?" "Well, you worry over everything even if it's little and stupid. Oh gotta go, Seth needs me"

Was that the reason he was turning down telling me the truth, that I worried too much? He has protected me, babysat me and anything you could ask for. Maybe we're supposed to fall in love and maybe I'm just being impatient.

I'll just have to wait...


	2. Chapter 2: Jake's decision

**Jacob POV**

Wow. How can one girl look amazing, cute, hot, sexy... No. I can't. It feels wrong. I know she technically is 18 but only with her fast growing. I know she thinks about it and I also know that I should have. No, I would have asked her by now. Bella has told me it's ok with her as she knows what Nessie thinks because she's got that mind-reading husband of hers. Anyway, I could always talk to her about it 'cause she is smart and mature enough.

Most of the rest of the wolves have imprinted but only 2 or 3 of us have imprinted on babies. Lucky for me that mine grows at top speed. It makes me want to ask he out when I see the other couples all sappy together...

I'm gonna tell her. Tell her, I love her. But if she doesn't feel the same way, then what do I do? Go back to being her friend? That would take too long and maybe never happen again. Give her some space? That would kill _me._

"Yo dude, stop thinking about dear little Nessie"

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here? How did you know, we can't hear each other anymore? And I was thinking about telling her... you know"

"That look on your face says it all. I can't believe baby Jakey is going for the big one, the thing every girl dreams about. But, oh wait, does she even want to hear it from you?"

"Shut up lover boy, just 'cause you got my sister and you knew that she loved you back"

He got up as he heard Rachel was back from shopping. He normally stayed here to wait for her while he skipped out on the shopping.

"Hey, babe. Just telling your brother that he should hike up his skirt and tell Renesmee his feelings for her like I did with you" "Aw, aren't you sweet?"

She believes that comes out of that liars mouth.

"Urgh, can you guys go be mushy together somewhere else"

"Oh, Jake, just calm down and admit you like her"

"Fine, I like Nessie. Said it"

"No, to _her_!"

My sister always helped me even against her 'true love'.

*Phone Rang*

"Jake it's for you" With that voice I knew straight away who it was.

"Hey beautiful" Paul pulled a 'sick' face so I went upstairs.

"How do you _know_ I look beautiful. You haven't seen me at all today"

"Don't say it like that, I can't see you everyday. You always look nice"

"Well, anyway I was wondering if you will take me out tomorrow because I don't really fancy hunting with the rest?"

"Sure, call me when they start to leave and then we can grab something to eat"

"OK. See you"

Maybe that's my chance...


	3. Chapter 3: Nessie's plan

**Nessie POV**

He's downstairs. All ready to take me out but only for lunch. I only used the excuse that I felt like human food to make Jacob ask if we could 'grab some lunch' together. (another one of my hints) My plan had actually worked though.

"Hurry up, you'll look great in any outfit, you know that" Jake yelled up to me.

"We both know all the guys will stare no matter what you're wearing"

I hated that he was right. Every guy we walk past recently just gawp at me. At first I thought they were staring at both of us and how we looked like a couple. When I found out it was me that was centre of attention I kept looking at Jake to see if he looked jealous and he always does but he tries to hide it. He would come up with some lame excuse like 'what? I hurt my leg running or transforming'. He thinks I'm stupid...

"I'm coming"

"Wow, you look.. wow" he said this as I walked down the stairs in a short, tight, red dress.

"I booked us reservations at Locanda Verde, a _posh_ restaurant"

"Oh, so you don't like the fancy stylings at Dina's Diner, now?"

He always tried to wind me up when he was hiding something or it felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, you know I do. But let's try and be serious for today"

He just raised one of his eyebrows and made a gesture with his fingers as to say let's go. I tried to act as sexy as I could when getting into the car. By Jake's face it was working.

When we arrived he even acted quite posh, for me. He spoke very nicely to the guy at the front, pulled out the chair for me and ordered politely. After a few moments of awkward silence whilst sitting at able, I knew he was going to ask me something.

"Jake? You look like you want to say something"

"Erm, kind of"

Then I knew that this was it...

**Thanks for the review and making me one of your favourite authors/stories because I'm new at this... :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Jake's big moment

**Jake POV**

This was it. The moment that felt so important it seemed like me life depended on it.

"Right, I... You... We... Ok, I really don't know how to say this and it's supposed to be the most romantic moment"

It's wierd how easy it seemed to tell Bella compared to this as with imprinting it's more tough. Bella, was just a friend I stupidly thought I loved.

"Jake? Are you feeling alright?"

Crap. She didn't feel the same way! Well, as awkward as it was going to be I had to tell her.

"Nessie, Renesmee, I... love you"

Phew. That was relief, I had told her. But I realised that she hadn't said anything. I was afraid for the first time. Afraid that she was sitting there thinking what an idiot I was. Getting all my ribs crushed and broken was nothing, at least I healed from that. But I looked up to see what seemed like the biggest smile ever.

"Nessie? Are _you _feeling alright?"

"Yeah, it's just I can't believe it took you so long"

"What-?"

But by the time I could have finished my question she grabbed me with the most strongest yet sweetest hug. Everyone looked over and said aww but the waiters didn't look happy as we nearly knocked the table over.

As we drove up to the side of her house we both looked at each other for a few seconds and both sighed. This made us both giggle. I jumped out of the car and slid over the bonnet to let her out.

"Why thank you, kind sir"

"You're welcome, and ay I say you look amazing tonight"

She didn't reply on the way up to the door. Before she went in, she turned around.

"This has to be the greatest night ever. But..."

"What?"

"Well, in every romantic movie I've watched the guy always leans in before the lady goes home"

Now, that was the most obvious hint she had given me over the last few weeks. We both leant in at the same time and usually you end up banging each others head but this felt like the best kiss... That shouldn't have to end.

"Bye, Nessie" I said as I pulled away.

"Bye, Jake. I _will try_ and not tell my family but that will be hard since I can't stop thinking about it already"

I gave her a little chuckle and a wink. What was I thinking?

I worried over nothing...


	5. Chapter 5: Nessie's news

**Nessie POV**

I hadn't slept much last night but when I did, I dreamt about Jacob and how sweet he is, how gorgeous he is... I ran down the stairs whistling and when I got into the living room all eyes were on me.

"How was your afternoon then?" I said casually to the eyes of my family staring at me.

"Fine and yours?" my mum sighed as if they didn't know.

"Yeah, it was OK. Bit of deer. Anything happen last night, anything unusual?"

I pretended to think about it and play along with the small talk.

"Erm, no. Don't think so"

"No-one came over?"

"Nope" This wasn't a lie as he didn't come over and stay.

"Guys?"

"Definetly not"

See, I knew they all knew what happened last night but since they weren't going to come straight out with it, then _I _wasn't. But I noticed one thing when I came down they all looked happy for me except one, the one in the corner scowling or growling at me. Aunt Rose.

When I turned to go into the kitchen me and my mum giggled at the same time.

"Jake told me at this nice restaurant last night. It was the best moment of my life. Well, up to now"

"Oh, sweetie, that's lovely"

_They ran over to me like a stampede. All the same things were said. 'What was it like?' 'Was it awkward?' 'What did you say back?'_

It got really boring after a while.

Strangely, I didn't care because of Aunt Rose just sitting there and staring. Angrily.

"Aunt Rose, are you OK?"

She started to lie and say yeah but she changed her mind.

"No, I can't stop thinking about you all being happy when you all think deep down that it's wrong that she likes the _dog_"

"Loves. Aunt Rosalie. Why can't you pretend at least? For me"

Because I don't do pretend happy. And you all know that"

I knew my mum was happy for me and Jacob as he was finally over her. My dad would fake it for my mum even though he hated the thought. Carlisle and Esme can easily find the happiness when someone else was especially if it was family. Emmett usually joked about a lot but you could tell he was kind-hearted. Alice was always jumpy and jolly so there was nothing to worry about . Jasper? I could never tell about him. I normally had to ask and he would change my emotion to the way he was. Sort of like a game. I used to ask him quite often when I was little, it was really fun but we hadn't done it in a while. I have Jasper a look and I suddenly felt uncomfortable then pleased. We both winked at each other.

After everyone left I asked Jasper to tell me what Rose was feeling in detail. I then felt disappointed – everyone was happy, angry – I loved the 'dog' and then a small hint of happy – I was happy.

I knew there would be a small ray of pleased for me as she loved me from the miute I was born. She was the first person to properly hold me.

"Thanks Jasper"

He looked up to see Aunt Rose who had lied about going out and probably heard the whole thing. But before he left he winked at me to say you're welcome, kid.

This was going to be a long, tough time with Aunt Rose...


	6. Chapter 6: Jake's gossip

**Jake POV**

"Yo, how'd it go?" Paul was here again. But I could hear and smell more than one.

"How'd what go?" that was Seth.

"Well, if you were in the better and bigger pack or you had a good alpha, you'd know"

"Just because it's bigger dun't mean it's better and we're not a pack we're like a... gang"

"Just come it, already" I yelled to them before they got angry and smashed my home.

When they walked in they were followed by Leah, my beta, and the rest of Sam's pack.

"Jeesh, Paul, what are you doing? Organising a gossip circle?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well?"

"I told her"

Then they all leant in as if to say 'then what happened'. But I didn't continue, I acted like I was into the game on T.V.

"Oh, dude, she wants to be friends, huh?" this was Quil.

Even Leah looked upset for me. She had been kinder to me ever since I let her stay in my 'pack'. I understood what she was going through with Sam.

They all started asking if 'I was alright?' and 'Am are we still friends?'

I gave it a few more minutes but it got annoying. Having the loudest people yell all at once in a small room down your ear, isn't as enjoyable as you'd think.

"She felt the same way, you idiots"

Now all the questions changed to 'Did you kiss her?' 'Where did it happen?'

They all left now that they had their information. But Leah stayed. She pretended that she liked the game as well. After sitting there, not moving she leant forward and leant on the arm of the sofa.

"Jacob? What's it like? You know, finally imprinting"

"It was wierd at first. It just felt like gravity didn't exist. No-one else did. Just her"

She tried to hide her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But it was such a relief that I didn't think about Bella. And all the times I thought I loved Bella in the past. Those moments were replaced by Renesmee"

"God, I wish I would imprint. This Sam thing is literally killing me. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay"

"You will. I never told anyone this but I drove out one day just to find any girl to imprint on"

She stood up and went to the door. She turned to look at me.

"But if you tell any of the guys about my soft touch I'll hunt you down Jacob Black"

We both chuckled.

I think this is going to be easier that I thought with Leah...


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise for Nessie

**Nessie POV**

"Please give me a hint. Where are you taking me?"

I hated when Jake made surprises. I had to know everything or I'd worry or be too anxious to be fun until we got there.

"You'll find out in the next hour" he giggled on the phone.

"You know how controllable I am? You should since we've been together for at least a month"

"Our first date was set up by you when rightly the gentleman should and we haven't been on our proper second date yet so..."

Since when had he become such a nice sophisticated man? On my third birthday party he scarfed all the food down on the buffet and then had a burping contest with Seth.

"Fine, but I don't know what to wear. Give me a clue on the fashion needed"

"Something... casual... comfortable... but with a hint of sexy. For me"

And then he hung up before I could ask any more questions. He knew the kind of clothes in my wardrobe. Alice. That's how everyone explained it. There were two rules you had to follow with Aunt Alice (which I had to learn was I was 2):

Only designer clothes worn by our family

Never wear anything twice especially in the same week

But what _she_ didn't know is that I had a secret stash of clothes thanks to mum.

When I heard Jake pull up I grabbed my bag (decided against the hand purse) and ran out the door so that n-one could notice I'm not wearing clothes, Alice style. I chose to wear skinny tinted purple jeans, nice green mid-crop top and a purple cardigan (which _was_ Alice's because I thought I shouldn't do the one thing Alice asks of us). With my converse trainers on.

"You look lovely. But that really doesn't look very..."

"Alicey. I know. It isn't. SSSHHH"

"Going bad already. Be careful they'll think it's because of me"

"What and split us up?" I said giggling.

"Yes, it will be like a movie love story. We will fight for love until we triumph all"

Even he couldn't stay serious saying this. And we laughed as we drove down the road to the mysterious place of our second date.

We'd been in the car for about half an hour and I was getting really tired of waiting but he stopped. I wiped the windows to see through and we were at the airport.

"Not that I'm complaining that I can stay with you alone but why are we at an airport? And where are we going?"

"Well, I checked with your family and most of them support my idea so I'm taking you away. Destination? You'll have to find out later"

It took a long time just to go through with tickets and security. He wouldn't let me go near the tickets. Although the surprise came out when the stewardess said all aboard the Paris flight.

"Aww, this is great. I can't believe you thought of this. But. How did you afford this?"

"I got most of life's savings to spend while we're there and your mum spared me some cash to actually _get_ there"

We snuggled, cuddled and slept on the plane for what felt like 3 days but turned out to be 8 hours.

"Nessie, we're here"

We shoved people to get off the plane. We ran to get our bags, which were unusually the first ones, and got a cab.

I really didn't like not knowing what hotel we were staying at. But I soon found out when the cab pulled outside the most romantic place I'd ever seen.

All I could think about was that Jake said most of the family agreed. _Most._ Meaning Rosalie argued against them all.

"Jake? It was Rosalie, wasn't it? She didn't want me going away with a _dog_"

He didn't reply so I took his silence as a yes. I couldn't let her get to me.

This was going to be my favourite holiday by far...


	8. Chapter 8: Jake didn't except this

**Jake POV**

She looked so happy when she saw where we staying for a week. I don't really know what it's called as Bella booked it. But she chose wisely.

"I'll go check in for us. Wait I didn't pack any stuff" she realised.

"Bella and Alice did. And I'll get it. The name's under Black"

She giggled at that. I think it's 'cause it sounds like we're married. A little strange thought.

Luckily I had a strong girl as I wouldn't have been able to carry my bags _and_ hers. Alice always packed too much but Bella promised that she took some things out. Probably the inappropriate items.

"Wow, it's exactly like a honeymoon suite" she gasped out.

"I know" I was surprised myself. This was so unexpected.

"So your saying my mum is willing to let us share a bed with no catch"

"Erm, when you say it like that. If I was you I'd be careful what you do when you get home"

She acted like she didn't care for a moment and jumped on the bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling. I put the bags near the bed. It was 11. Really late and we were both tired from the flight.

"Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

"Yes, let me go and change into some jammies" she said whilst sliding of the bed and running in the bathroom with some clothes. Obviously, pyjamas.

I slid in the bed wearing jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Normally I would wear just my pants but I decided not to completely ruin the trust between me and Bella. The bathroom door creaked open and I twisted my head to see Nessie. She was wearing this really nice looking lingerie. Alice again. She must of known that would have already thought Bella about being sneaky and done the same. Can't trust vampires. Thought Bella would know now she is one.

"What do ya think?"

"Gorgeous, now come on. Don't just stand there" I had to say it like I didn't seem as interested.

"Oh, ok" she looked slightly upset and I wanted to apologise and make everything better as I can't stand seeing Nessie hurt but she would be fine in the morning.

She slipped in the covers and snuggled under my arm and slowly fell asleep. I lay there thinking about how Edward would probably doing right now as he found out that I'd taken her precious daughter away. I tried to hide my laugh so I didn't wake her up.

This was my best idea ever...


	9. Chapter 9: Nessie's first kiss

**Nessie POV**

I woke up snuggled under Jake's arm. It was lovely how I could do this without having to worry about my family.

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping" he said whilst his warm breath fell on the top of my head, sweetly.

"Wow. A shape shifter and a creepy watcher"

"Hey, you're dad used to watch your mum sleep every night" he laughed out loud.

"Eww, I could have lived my whole life happily not knowing that" My dad? My mum?

"Thought they would have told you their lovey-dovey meeting story"

"No, skipped out on it" Glad I did.

"Well, can't beat ours. What do you want to do today?" he said jumping out so fast that even _I_ couldn't pull him back and quickly got dressed. I scowled with a smile. He knew what I was going to try and do.

"Don't be like this all holiday. It'll be boring... Actually it'll be fun making you squirm"

He worried me then. He just went staring at the wall. His face changed from a slight smile to shocked face deep in thought.

"Jake? You OK? You were staring into space?"

"Erm... Yeah just er... thinking of what we can get up to"

"I'd love to go to the Eiffel Tower"

He just sighed. Then I gave him the pouty - I'll win this so give in – look.

"Sure. Get out of bed then, you lazy"

I won. Partially. I sighed and slid out of bed, looked through my suitcase for probably a long time trying to look for some decent as it was full of skimpy clothes. What was I going to do? He wanted me to back off. I had to make it a little easier for him so I grabbed some shorts and a vest and went into the bathroom.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah" His face lit up when I walked out but suddenly dropped again.

"Wow"

"What? Everything in that bag is like this"

"I hope so and all. I mean, for the weather"

This wasn't his best cover and I obviously knew that he liked me wearing clothes like this.

"Ok, I'll stop being so distant. For you"

"And if you hadn't, you would have regret it" I said trying to be better then him.

"Really?" He said stepping closer to me by one small step.

"Yeah, you know you would" I stepped.

"I highly doubt that" His turn.

"There's no point in denying it" Now we were so close our lips we're nearly touching.

He leant it and we had our first proper kiss. Not like the kiss we had on our first date. I always thought it would be with Jake. I didn't know how he felt but for me it was like it was only us two left in the hotel. No, France.

He put his hands smoothly around my back and I softly laced my arms around his neck. I was on my toes and I think he knew this as he subtly lowered so ic ould stand comfortably.

This is what Alice told me it would be like and I'm glad she shared things like this with me as mum, dad and aunt Rose were very protective of me. I wouldn't have been able to do hardly anything in my life if it wasn't for aunt Alice. She was my funniest aunt. Amazing. Exactly how she described it but better.

But he had to push away before it got any further.

"I know. Let's go then"

He ran across the room to the door. Even though in human form I could have got there a lot faster.

"Miss Cullen"

I giggled and bowed my head whilst curtseying.

I wasn't going to be able to restrain myself all week...


	10. Chapter 10: Jake surrenders

_I can't thank you enough for the reviews (there aren't many) but still glad I've got them. For my first fan fiction I didn't expect much. Please review and subscribe... :D_

* * *

**Jake's POV**

So far, she's backing off a bit but I can't see this lasting, especially when we're in the 'tower of love'. I need to think of a way to keep myself from getting to close. But how? I can't walk miles in head, that would be pointless as she's half vampire. Wait, why don't I just have fun and not worry about what Bella might think. She knows I've imprinted on her daughter, her baby daughter, and she's gotten over it. Getting over it.

"Hey, you doing it again"

"What? Doing it again?" I said grabbing her hand and swinging our arms.

"Not listening to me cause you're staring into space" This made us sound like an old married couple. It gave us a few wierd look.

"Sorry, I was thinking and not just to let you win, even though it's under my restraint, but we should have fun together" Already I was regretting telling her this.

"Really? You mean it" She was seriously going to get me now. I had to act normal and calm until she played the first line. No matter what happens I'm going to win this.

"Yeah, what harm is it going to do. Alice can't see me or you. Your dads too far away" Her shocked face went straight to a smirk. Her eyes squinting in cockiness. There was no getting out of this one. But she was still adorable.

"You're scared of me being too annoying and gave in" I swear I had told her that it wasn't because of her. She says I don't listen.

"I just said it wasn't to let you win" She laughed and put her hands on my shoulders. She went on her tiptoes to get eye-level.

"But you know deep down that I will always win even if you try and beat me"

"Is that a challenge? Right, after we go to the Eiffel tower, you, me running in a secret place" I know I'll win this one as I can shift into wolf form. Nessie has come close to beating me a couple of times and once just nearly did. That's why she takes the advantage when I'm human.

"Where?"

"We'll find somewhere. But right now..."

I ran up behind her before she noticed I stopped mid-sentence, I picked her up and carried her on my side.

"Oi, let me go" She really didn't like being picked up unless she was unconscious or asleep. She can try and get out of my arms but nothing works.

"No, I think I like being a winner, being in charge" It felt great. She never stand the thought of losing. I love being with her even in the bad times. Getting to know her is amazing and finding little numbered flaws (compared to mine).

"Oh, Jake, please let me go"

"Nope, I don't think I want to"

I put her down when she started yelling. She really didn't care if people saw. Many of the French guys liked the look of Nessie. She was beautiful. Most of her family say it's because of Edward as he was a vampire and everyone gets drawn in by the good looks of a bloodsucker. But to me, it's obviously Bella's beauty, Edward agrees with my theory. He heard me one time, when I was loudly thinking it, to annoy him but he nodded his head and smiled at my next thought. 'Her compared to your pale, rock complexion, there's no contest.

"Here we are, the most romantic place that I can think of"

"Aww"

"Why did you just 'aww' me? Don't many people say it's the best place for couples?"

"Yes, it sounded so much prettier with your happy voice though"

"Jake, why don't you use your happy voice?"

"Ha ha, that's it"

I picked her up again and carried her inside. I had to drop her when we got to the 10th step. I may be stronger than an average human but I'm still too weak to carry a half vampire.

* * *

_Hope you like it. Jake and Nessie may start to regret their trip in the next chapter..._


	11. Chapter 11: Nessie gets Jake

_Sorry for not updating for a while. Been busy._

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Time for the race. Half vampire vs Werewolf. Easy winnings.

"You sure you don't want to back out now?" Jake found it funny that I thought I could beat him. Although I am only a teen and have only a half of vampires powers. I could beat him.

"Really? You sure it's not you that's scared?" At home he usually let me win by slowing down at the end.

"No easing up. Remember?" He chuckled and nodded. Went behind a tree stripped at shape-shifted.

We had walked here about 10 minutes ago to find out the finishing line. We only had to run about 5,000 metres. It gave me a signal and we set off.

It was funny. I felt slightly out of breath since I was part human but when I ran like this I felt like I was hardly moving. Too easy.

Jake caught an odd scent by his face and stopped in his spot. Then the wind blew it to my nose. Vampires. Three with a werewolf.

"Nessie, go get my clothes. Quickly as you can"

I didn't even joke. I didn't look back. The starting line had been trampled by boots. Hikers? My dad told me to smell the foot to see if it was old. But it couldn't have been. I bent down anyway. Vampires again. They must be close. Jake's clothes. The tree had nothing surrounding it but the footprints. The best idea was to go to Jake.

This is where we stopped my trail ended here.

"Jake? _Jake?_"

"Nessie, get here" He was in human form behind a bush. It only covered his lower half. "My clothes?"

"There weren't there but the stinkers were and must have taken your clothes for their pet"

"Pet? You mean werewolf and I hope you're not joking around"

"Jake. I'm quite scared. I wanna get out of here not hide your clothes for fun"

"Ok, calm down. Please tell me you have something for me in that backpack of yours"

"Oh, I have a pair of shorts in case you ripped your trousers"

"You are so cute" He is sweet. But he always ripped at least 3 pairs of his shorts a week at home so I started to prepare accordingly. I gave him his shorts, turned around even though he was hidden.

"You don't have a top? A jacket?"

"Unless you want my purple cardigan then no. You don't usually rip your tops"

"Never mind, It's quite warm anyway"

So we went back to our hotel room as fast we could. The concierge looked at us a little suspiciously when we ran to elevator. But a weak skinny man compared to three indestructible vampires and a dangerous werewolf, there was no choice but to ignore him.

"Jake, I'm sorry if I offended you about the pet talk" I never thought of Jake and Sam's packs as dogs or pets. But a werewolf must be different. "I thought it wouldn't seem as bad as it isn't fully like you"

"I know. It was an odd scent but I think it is a shape-shifter. Just something interfered with it"

I was shaken up. This was the second time I had come close to 'strangers'. Volturi never agreed with me ever since I was born. They thought I was turned by Edward. I have never got what happened but mum said I should leave it in the past. Jake told me it's too delicate for her because I was put in danger. Which is another reason for him to hate the Volturi and their vampire population.

"Wanna get changed into something comfier?" He looked calm probably for me. He smiled and put his hands on my cheeks. Lent in for a kiss and our lips met with a soft touch. A new feeling went through my whole body.

"Comfy? Alice packed my suitcase but I'll find some nightwear" I needed to get out before I did something stupid.

"I'll be in bed. Got tired all of a sudden" He kissed my forehead and went for his bottoms. It must be awkward for him. I just walked away from him.

I'm going to have to kill Alice when we get back. There's nothing but lace and silk. I know I wanted that from the start but I really don't Jake's in the mood either. With what happened in the woods and in the main room.

I tried to slip in the bed unnoticed but Jake turned to me as soon as he heard the first step. His eyebrows raised.

"Night Jake" I didn't feel tired at all but I needed an excuse to get closer to Jake. I don't think I will be getting any sleep tonight. It'll be nightmares anyway.

"Night?" It wasn't a question in its self but he was questioning why I was in a hurry to go to sleep. I lay there looking at the ceiling and by Jake's awkward sleeping position he wasn't asleep.

I got up after 5 minutes. I couldn't stand it, my dream holiday was going downhill. Even Jake was getting used to the idea of us together.

"Ness? You OK? Didn't think you were asleep"

"Sorry. I really don't want nightmares on holiday"

He got up in his loose shorts. Shirtless. "Jake, please don't"

"Don't what? Hug you? What's up with you?" He looked hurt. I couldn't stand hurting him anyway. You can be imprinted on but I think you also imprint o n them. But I could never feel the same way that Jake feels about me. It's hard to explain.

"When you kissed me I felt something, something strange" By his face he must have felt something familiar. Love? I'm still younger than him. I have no idea. As I was lost in thought he kissed me strong and sweet. I went with it since I wouldn't be able to push away.

When he broke away he whispered softly. So soft only the supernatural ears could hear the 3 words. "I love you"

"I love you too" I was smiling for the rest of the night. Kissing him.

"Don't you think we rushing this?" We getting a little too serious. "I want to make your first time special"

"We're in Paris. Jake you've done everything and more"

It was a very special night for me...


End file.
